


Starry Kisses

by lookoutbelow



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i know this is bad i'm so sorry, look me in the eye and tell me they weren't dating in the movie, oh yeah and they're boyfriends in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutbelow/pseuds/lookoutbelow
Summary: aka The Rewriting of That Scene in the Forest That Nobody Asked For.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE ORIGINAL SCENE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. OR DPS. OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. this is probably so shitty but I thought of it on the bus and couldn't get it out of my head.. . please convince me not to delete this entirely

The night sky above them shone a bluish-blackish light over top their heads as the seven of them parted from the cave, still buzzing from their secretive meeting. Steven Meeks, in all his nerdy glory, was distracted. He had been walking with the pack of them, but all the while, the stars were begging to be studied. Looking up, his pace slowed until he was at a complete stand still, his hands bunched in his coat pockets and teeth nibbling on his bottom lip in a small grin.

He followed them with his eyes, his neck following suite, then his feet. He examined their organization in the sky, mostly. He wondered whether they knew where they were supposed to go or not, an odd question for a genius such as him to be asking, but maybe it was the poetry he and the others were practically drunk on that was starting to get to him. Ever since the others started referring to him as ‘mom’ to tease him, it seemed he was able to hold his alcohol the best among them. Getting lost on this particular train of thought, he looked back down from above him, rubbing his neck. That’s when he realized- he was fucking lost. And alone.

“Shit.” he whispered to himself in alarm.

Behind him, there was a rustle of leaves, making him jump, along with his heartbeat. He gulped, deciding to ignore it and focus on reorienting himself back to find the others, but then the leaves rustled some more, closer to him this time. Steven had frozen himself in place. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder and gasped.

“ARghh, I’m a dead poet!” the hand’s accompanying voice yelled from behind him.

“Oh, my god!” Steven gasped, nearly hyperventilating, but melting into the touch, knowing who it obviously was. “Charlie!”

Charlie snorted, switching off his flashlight he had used for added effect. His hand still on the boy’s shoulder, he wrapped his whole arm around the expanse of his back.

“What the hell!?” Steven almost shrieked, still calming down.

Switching his flashlight back on from underneath him, Charlie flashed him his signature smirk. “It had to be done. Ha-ha, sorry babe.”

Steven ground his teeth behind pursed lips and glared at him. He snatched the flashlight from his hand and switched it off and elbowed him in the rib, _hard_.

“Ouch! Hey, come on. That’s kinky.” Charlie laughed, rubbing his side before pulling Steven to him by his wrists.

“It had to be done.” He mocked, raising his arms as if preparing to fight him, wrestling in Charlie’s grip on him for a moment, however unable to mask his true amusement when Charlie wrapped his arms around his waist, beneath his jacket. “C’mere, you dork.” He said, their noses touching, then their lips. Giggling into the kiss, Steven wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, flashlight still in hand.

“I mean, you don’t look like you could beat me up,” Charlie said between kisses. “… but I could still get you expelled for that. I can be dramatic enough. “ he challenged. Another kiss.

“Hmm, oh yeah?” Steven challenged right back, smiling into the other’s lips.

“Mhmm. You’re lucky you’re cute.” He smiled, their teeth now clashing from giggling so much. “You and your goddamn stars.” A kiss. “You nerd.” He said with a snort. Another kiss. “You’re so cute.” He smiled. Another kiss, but this one lingers. They pulled apart momentarily, noses mushing together, still smiling.

“You’re a loser.” Steven said, grinning.

“Why, ‘cause I’m dating you?” Charlie retorts slyly.

Steven lifts his eyebrows and smiles. “Exactly.” He giggles.

They’re kissing again, and it feels like the sky is a dome that’s enveloping them. They have to stop when Steven whimpers _that_ way and Charlie growls and they’re breathless. Charlie plants one last wet kiss to his forehead before they head back, hand in hand.

They don’t even find the others until they’re back at school, still giggling nonsensically when they see Neil and Todd’s profiles waiting for them at the back of the building. As they get closer, they see Neil’s shaking his head and rolling his eyes at them, before telling them off.

 

“Jesus Christ, you guys. You’re worse than us!”


End file.
